Eggman's Stellar Delivery Service
by Nstorm
Summary: Welcome to Eggman's Stellar Delivery Service, where our motto is: No delivery is too stupid or too dangerous with my army of friendly, helper robots! We will deliver items to you in half or less of the time of the competitors, and with my robots Orbot and Cubot no delivery will end in ruin! Well, if they don't destroy the package first or end up being dismantled that is!


**I enjoy the thought of the beloved Doctor Eggman and his two robot lackeys stopping their battles with Sonic and friends, and starting their own business. I enjoy the though so much that I decided to write a fanfic about their adventures. So without further ado, I bring you the latest chapter in Eggman History! Please note that I was tired when I wrote the first chapter, so I apologize for grammatical errors.  
**

* * *

"Welcome to Egghead's Stupid Delivery Sauce, how may I not help you?" questioned Cubot. To a potential customer.

"Give me the phone, you stupid piece of scrap metal!" commanded Eggman, snatching the phone out of the robot's hands." Welcome to Robotnik's Stellar Delivery Service, how may we assist you today? Yes, yes, uh-huh, yes I am very well aware of those various items. Yes, we'll get them to you right away! Okay bye!"

He slammed the phone down next to Cubot, who grinned shyly trying his best to avoid the death glare the Professor was giving him. Eggman growled loudly before turning to summon Orbot.

"You're lucky I haven't dismantles you yet," muttered Eggman angrily, smiling as Orbot rolled into the office." Ah, Orbot, there you! I have a very special task for you and your incompetent sidekick to carryout.

"Would it pertain to the delivering of another item requested by another client?" asked Orbot, scratching his head with his left index finger." Or the last 'special' mission that failed miserably."

Eggman grimaced in disgust before turning to the table filled to the brim with assorted packages." Don't remind me," growled Eggman grabbing the package on top." No, it's the delivery as usual. See, one of Sonic's friends has requested a very special package that is rather…...unusual, so I want the two of you to get off your lazy gears and get it to them A.S.A.P! Our reputation depends on it!"

"But Boss, I thought you said your mustache was on the line after the last mission that failed miserably!" exclaimed Cubot, hiding behind a nearby trash can when Eggman's glare was aimed at him.

"Don't remind me of my many past failures to get rid of my sworn enemy," replied Eggman his eyes narrowing at the mere thought of Sonic the Hedgehog." Anyway, since you two are my best workers-"

"And one of your only reliable ones," added Orbot, flinching as Eggman held his fist in the air.

"I have decided to give the task of delivering this important package to you," finished Eggman handing the package to Orbot." Not like I have a choice in the matter, anyway. I except you two to do the same thing that you've been doing for the past week!"

"But Boos, we've only been doing this delivery thing for a day or two!" countered Cubot, scratching his head." And we've only been successful twice!"

"Are you going to further question how inexperienced you are at doing this, or are you going to get going and deliver that package in record time!?"

The robots then proceeded to float out of the office, leaving the Doctor to himself once again.

"Sometimes, I really wonder if I've been doing the right thing all this time."

* * *

It was quite a task to get to Angel Island, considering how they can only float a few inches off the ground, but they managed to get there by using Cubit's trusty Coconut Cannon, which was able to shoot cubes better than spheres. They both landed on the same island, only in two different spots, but at least one didn't crash into the Master Emerald that the red Echinda was guarding. He wasn't doing a great job being the self-proclaimed guardian of the strongest object in the history of Mobius, and their world as he only managed to wake up from his nap when the two collided into the island. And even then he didn't react with the spirit of somebody guarding the emerald, slowing stretching while yawning loudly.

"I swear that was most unpleasant and reckless, Cubot," replied Orbot after managing to pry his robot buddy from in the ground." Not to mention that if you went a little more to the right, we could have had our circuits fried or worse."

"Oh come on, Buddy, we got to the island didn't we?" countered Cubot, slapping his robot friend on the back gingerly, taking out the package from within his head." And the best part is, the package never got ruined!"

"You do bring up a fair point," replied Orbot.

"Hey, what're you two doing up here!?" exclaimed Knuckles, flexing his muscles briefly before readying to fight." Here to steal the Master Emerald, no doubt! Well, then, you're gonna have to go through me, Knuckles the Defender of Light, Chaos, Steak, and Muscles everywhere!"

"No, no we bring a package from Doctor Eggman's Stellar Delivery Service!" countered Orbot, waving his hand in front of him, taking the package from Cubot.

"Oh, yeah, I did order a package from that Egghead and his so called business just so that I could see if he was plotting anything like trying to steal the Master Emerald again!" said Knuckles, crossing his arms over his chest while tapping his left foot." He ain't fool me, unlike Sonic I don't make bad jokes or chuckle! I'd rather flex my muscles!"

"What the heck this muckle's talking about?" asked Cubot, turning to Orbot pointing a finger at Orbot." All I heard was something about unlike Sonic he don't chuckle, but flexes his muscles. Do Echindas even have muscle?"

"Anyway, we have brought the object that you have requested, so I believe that calls for the exchange to happen."

Orbot held out his hand, waiting for Knuckles to walk over and give him his money, but all the Echindsa did was stare at his hand blankly for a good twelve minutes.

"I don't have any money."

Orbot titled his head." Come again?"

"I said, I'm broke, so I can't give you your money."

"What are-"

"Look, the only reason why I called you guys in the first place was to see if this was an evil plot to get rid of Sonic, or take the Master Emerald and if it was then I was going to stop him at whatever cost. If it's not an evil plot, then I can't give you money since I rarely leave this island unless I need to eat, or spend some time with Sonic and friends. So, yeah, you get no reward and I get to keep what little money I don't have."

"Then why did we come all the way out here?"

Knuckles shrugged." To prove that you are, in fact, true delivery men who take their jobs very seriously. Oh, and the package is actually a bomb that's due to go off right-" He looked at the stopwatch he held on hand at all times." Now."

There was no time to react as the two were launched into the air, and sent blasting off for the first time. Knuckles merely lied back down, and went to sleep.


End file.
